


Yuuri's Eros

by animorbid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Post-Episode 6, Power Bottom Yuuri, eros yuuri, totally self-indulgent honestly lmaooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animorbid/pseuds/animorbid
Summary: After Yuuri's performance of "On Love: Eros", Yuuri and Viktor go back to their hotel to wait for tomorrow's Free Skate performances. Yuuri is over the moon with excitement, and Viktor just can't figure out what's changed in him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction since middle school,,,,,, this was mostly self-indulgent tbh

Nothing could have prepared Viktor for the performance Yuuri gave him. As a coach, he had faith in his student to succeed as a figure skater. But as a person, he wasn't expecting, well,  _ that.  _ Yuuri was no longer shy with physical touch. He brought them closer together than they had ever been. And when he licked his lips... Viktor had to fight to stay standing through that performance. Something clicked in Yuuri before he got on the ice. Something changed.

After the initial celebrations, Viktor and Yuuri opted to go back to their hotel room. While Viktor locked the door behind them, Yuuri was pacing in a hybrid of nerves and excitement.

“I-... I’m really in first, Viktor?” He questioned for the fifth time. “I can't believe it!”

“Yes, you are,” Viktor chuckled. He set his bag down and opened his arms up. When Yuuri turned and saw Viktor’s invitation, he immediately met Viktor with a tight, warm embrace. “I’m  _ so _ proud of you...”

Yuuri nuzzled into the other’s neck. The realization was finally starting to set in, and he could barely hold back his tears. “Thank you, Viktor...”

“You’re incredible, Yuuri... You really surprised me.” Viktor looked down at Yuuri with a bright smile. “You think you can do something so great for the free skate?”

Yuuri gave a confident nod, balling his hands into determined fists. “Yes! I’ll make you proud!”

“That's what I like to hear,” Viktor chuckled. Ruffling Yuuri’s hair, he mused, “Though, I have to wonder...” Yuuri looked up at the other curiously. “...What were you thinking about during your short program? That  _ cannot _ have been pork cutlet bowls.”

A deep blush dusted over Yuuri’s face. He looked down at the floor, turning his head away. “W-well... I guess I just... found my Eros... or something.”

Viktor face took on a doubtful, amused smile. “Uh-huh. And what would that be?”

“Why are you asking?” Yuuri questioned, deciding to take on a defiant tone. “I’m sure you can guess!”

“I want to hear it from you,” Viktor said back. He wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist, touching his fingertips to the other’s cheek. “Won’t you tell me?”

Usually in situations like this, Yuuri would scamper away and continue to dodge the questions Viktor tossed at him. This time, like the rest of Yuuri’s actions today, was different. He kept his eyes off to the side and his expression was still defiant, but he slowly, hesitantly let his hands rest at Viktor’s back. “Well... um...”

A small fire lit up in Viktor’s chest. He urged the other on further, tightening his hold on Yuuri’s waist. “Yeees?”

Yuuri huffed at Viktor’s teasing. “I was... thinking of...” Viktor guided Yuuri to face forward, pressing their foreheads together. The familiar action sent a rush through Yuuri’s chest, and finally he breathed out his answer. “...You.”

Another surprise from his Yuuri. He had the faintest idea, but he couldn’t believe it until Yuuri finally said it. While Viktor processed the answer he got, Yuuri was watching him carefully, searching for any indication of what Viktor could have possibly been thinking. It didn’t take much to see the red flush blooming at Viktor’s cheeks, or the shine of tears pricking at his eyes. In fact, it was hard to miss. Yuuri was about to ask if his coach was okay, until he was pulled into a tight, shaky hug.

“Vik... tor?”

Viktor nuzzled against Yuuri’s hair, smelling the familiar scent of sweat and hairspray. “Yuuri... I’m so happy.”

Yuuri paused, wrapping his arms around Viktor in return. “What’s gotten into you?” he muttered.

“I’m... your Eros?”

Yuuri hesitated for a moment, hiding his face against the other’s shoulder. “...You’re a lot of things, Viktor. And one of those things is that you're  _ mine _ .” He trailed his hands down, letting them settle just above Viktor’s hips. “While I was skating, I wanted to make sure everyone could see that.”

Viktor’s breath caught in his throat. “...I am yours.”

“I want  _ everyone _ to see that only I can satisfy you.” Yuuri tightened his grip on Viktor, tugging him in by the hips and eliciting a small gasp from his coach. “I want everyone to know that only I can know your love.”

Yuuri  _ definitely  _ changed. Viktor could hardly believe that this possessive, demanding person was his Yuuri. Such a longing voice was strange coming out of someone so adorable, and Viktor was loving every second of it. He hooked his hands behind Yuuri’s neck, getting his attention. When Yuuri pulled away to look at the other, Viktor pulled him right back in, making their lips connect. A startled noise from Yuuri sounded through their kiss, but he quickly relaxed into it. It felt natural. It felt  _ right _ .

It was Yuuri who pulled away first. Viktor let out a whine, but when he opened his eyes, his heart skipped a beat. Yuuri was giving him a look... It was nearly identical to his look during the Eros performance, and when he licked his lips, Viktor just about buckled at the knees. It wasn’t until the backs of his legs hit something that Viktor realized Yuuri was pushing him backwards towards one of the beds. He fell back to sit on the edge of the mattress, looking up at Yuuri with wide, excited eyes.

As Viktor watched, Yuuri began stripping away his warm-up sweats, revealing his tight-fitted costume. Yuuri’s hips swayed, kicking up the small skirt as he kicked the sweatpants off to the side, making Viktor’s cheeks blush deeply. “W-what are you-..?”

“Viktor.” Yuuri stepped closer, taking the other’s head in his hands to pull him into another kiss. When he pulled away, he continued, “...I love you.”

There it was.  _ Those  _ were the words Viktor needed to hear. It took a long moment for Viktor to finally form his own words, having to reach deep into his clouded mind to remember how to speak. “I love you, too...”

Yuuri smiled, pressing another kiss to Viktor’s lips as he began to strip away the other’s suit coat. Viktor complied readily, tossing the coat to the side and tugging off his tie. Yuuri’s lips parted ever so slightly when he paused to take a breath, and Viktor took that moment to deepen their kiss, dragging their tongues together. The action brought an indiscernible noise out of Yuuri, which only excited Viktor more. When Yuuri reached down to start unbuttoning his shirt, Viktor’s heart raced.

With Viktor’s shirt discarded, Yuuri pulled his lips away. He wanted to see Viktor in this situation -- half-bare and blushing up to his ears. Viktor was staring up at the other, searching Yuuri’s figure and silently cursing his old costume for blocking his view. Yuuri could see it in his eyes. Decidedly, Yuuri turned around, offering his back to Viktor as he planted himself down on Viktor’s lap. After a short moment of hesitation, Viktor took hold of the zipper at Yuuri’s back and guided it down. Every disconnect showed another bit of bare skin, and Viktor couldn't help but run his hands along it. Yuuri pushed the costume down to his hips, pulling off the sleeves and leaning into Viktor’s touch.

The curve of his spine. The small of his back... Viktor had seen it all before in the hot springs, but never had it felt so intimate. He trailed his hands down Yuuri’s back with featherlight touches, leaving goosebumps in his wake. When he reached the fabric of the silky costume, he reached forward and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, pulling him against himself.

As Viktor took in Yuuri’s scent, Yuuri shifted against him. “Viktor... stop teasing.”

“I’m not,” Viktor muttered back, pressing his lips against Yuuri’s spine. “I’m just... trying to remember this.”

Yuuri chuckled lightly, letting Viktor indulge himself for a moment. “Don’t worry, Viktor... This won’t be the last time.” When he felt Viktor freeze in his actions, Yuuri let out a laugh again.

Viktor took in a deep breath, before loosening his grip on Yuuri, letting the smaller man move to straddle Viktor’s lap. Their chests pressed together, bringing a warmth that both of them needed. As Yuuri got himself comfortable, Viktor began pressing kisses against his cheeks. “Yuuri...” The other let out a questioning hum. “...You’re mine, right?”

Yuuri shivered at the growl that came through that question. In response, he connected their mouths in a hot, deep kiss. He reached his hands down, fumbling with Viktor’s belt before finally pulling his mouth away to answer. “ _ Of course _ .” With a hum of finality, Viktor brought their mouths together in another kiss, helping Yuuri unlatch the belt so Viktor could slip out of his suit pants. With those on the floor, Viktor grabbed at the costume hanging around Yuuri’s hips, until that, too, was off to the side.

Both men were left in only their underwear, crawling up onto the bed and trying to touch as much as possible. Viktor’s head finally met a pillow, and Yuuri got on top of him, sitting over his hips. Their hands wandered over each other, feeling smooth skin, the ridges of toned muscle, the pricks of growing body hair... Every inch and feature felt perfect, but they soon wanted the rest. At first, they began rocking their hips, grinding against each other like shy teenagers and holding back their voices. After a buck of Viktor’s hips, a longing hum sounded from Yuuri, and that was all the motivation Viktor needed. He hooked his thumbs under the hem of the Yuuri’s briefs, tugging downward. The smaller man blushed heavily, shivering at the sudden vulnerability he felt. Once his underwear were tossed off, though, Viktor stripped himself, evening out their situation. Finally, they were completely bare, trembling in their anticipation.

Yuuri made the first move. He scrambled to the edge of the bed, rummaging through his suitcase with his arms reached over the edge. Before Viktor could ask any questions, Yuuri was pressing something into his hands with an urging look.

“I-I want to do it with you, Viktor,” he stammered. “Please...”

Viktor glanced down at the small bottle of lube in his hands. He found himself suddenly flustered, but not deterred. He gave a confident nod. “Alright, Yuuri...” With a smile, Yuuri pulled his coach into another kiss, holding it for a long moment.

“Just know...” Yuuri glanced down at the blankets beneath them. “I’ve never done this before...”

Viktor gave him a surprised look. “Really? Never with a girlfriend?”

“Viktor!”

“Oh, right.” Viktor chuckled lightly. “Sorry, I forgot.”

Yuuri covered his red cheeks with his hand. “Even if I had, I wouldn’t be the one taking it...”

Viktor laughed, sitting up to meet Yuuri with a kiss to his cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll go slow.”

“Thanks...” Yuuri was quiet for a few seconds, until he finally gave Viktor a decisive kiss. Taking that as the go-ahead, Viktor opened up the bottle in his hands and slicked his fingers. He tentatively pressed his index finger into Yuuri’s entrance, eliciting a shaken moan.

Viktor was so gentle, so attentive to Yuuri. He made sure the smaller was comfortable and relaxed every few moments, and every time he eased in a bit more to stretch Yuuri’s entrance. As much as he refused to admit it, Yuuri really was nervous under the  _ Eros _ he was pouring into his actions. He met some of Viktor’s attentions with a shift of his hips, hiding his face against the other’s neck. As much as he wanted to see Yuuri’s expressions as he prodded inside him, Viktor let Yuuri find purchase however he needed. He may have jumped forward into some confidence, but he was still Viktor’s shy, adorable Yuuri.

Finally, Viktor pulled his fingers out of Yuuri, reaching for the lube again. Yuuri watched Viktor with cloudy eyes as he licked his lips, and Viktor could hardly keep his trembling hands steady. A gasp rose from both of them when Yuuri began easing down onto Viktor’s arousal. It felt  _ very _ different from Viktor’s fingers, and it felt much bigger than Yuuri was expecting. It took a while for Yuuri to adjust, and it took all of Viktor’s willpower to let him take his time. After what felt like an eternity, Yuuri was fully eased down, letting Viktor made his first thrust, which Yuuri met with a soft moan.

Their voices mixed into a song of pleasure, accompanied by the subtle creak of the bedframe and the sounds of skin meeting skin. Yuuri took control of the movements after some time. He braced his hands on Viktor’s stomach, rocking and bouncing his hips as he left welts on Viktor’s body with his nails. Viktor couldn't help but notice... Yuuri made love like his body was creating music. Every moment felt lengthened, stretched out through time as they tried to memorize each other’s movements and each sound they made.

It was different from how Viktor had fantasized. Rather than his Yuuri hiding his face and grasping at the blankets, Yuuri was riding him with a desperate, longing look in his eyes. Honestly, this was  _ so _ much better. Viktor was seeing a side of Yuuri that nobody else had seen. They could get a taste from the short program, but nobody else would get to see this. The flush on his cheeks, the turn of his hips, all matched with the complete exposure of his sweat-gleaming body... All of this was  _ Viktor’s _ . Viktor alone would know the feeling of Yuuri’s body, tightening when he thrusted up against the other. 

Viktor pried his eyes off of Yuuri’s hips when he heard the smaller moan out his name. The sound was  _ maddening _ , but even more so when he just about cried it out. Yuuri’s movements became a lot less fluid, grinding against Viktor’s hips until he released onto his coach’s chest. Then with that incredible stamina, Yuuri continued riding on Viktor, pleasuring him until he finally came into the smaller man with a desperate moan.

As Viktor sank into the bed, panting for breath, Yuuri slowly eased off of him to snuggle up next to him. Viktor smiled tiredly, chuckling when Yuuri nuzzled and kissed his cheek. “Yuuri,” Viktor breathed out, earning a curious hum. “I love you.”

Yuuri smiled brightly, leaving a deep kiss along Viktor’s jawline. “Mmnh, I love you, too...” He pulled Viktor against himself by the hips, getting a chuckle in response.

“Yuuri, I don’t have that kind of stamina,” Viktor said through a light kiss to the other’s forehead. “I’m already tired enough to sleep.”

Yuuri let out a whine, looking up at him. “...Could you at least join me for a shower?”

The request brought a wide grin to Viktor’s expression, and he forced himself to sit up. “Alright!” Yuuri helped him up off of the bed, noting that they should probably both sleep in the other one afterwards.


End file.
